Issei's Inferno
by Bloody Crown
Summary: Sumido en un abismo de desesperación finalmente lo acepto , acepto la verdad sobre si mismo , acepto que estaba condenado a ser siempre traicionado , acepto la infinita locura que contenía y sobretodo acepto el horrible nombre que le pertenecía por derecho .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Como cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se puede imaginar High School DXD no me pertenece .**

 **Aclaro que esto sucede antes de que Riser se encuentre con Issei por lo que no sabe que es muy débil ahora mismo . Si Riser ya sabia que Issei era débil antes de conocerlo personalmente** **avisadme , hace mucho que vi esa parte y no me acuerdo bien de ello .**

 **Esta historia contendrá un crossover principalmente con : Dante's Inferno y D. Gray Man aunque también aparecerán personajes de otros mangas o videojuegos .**

 **Esta historia en particular se me ocurrió mientras leía la historia de Wolfdeath que os recomiendo llamada " Issei el heredero de Sparda " por lo que si veis alguna parte que os suene parecida es por eso .**

 **Advertencia : Esta historia contiene altas cantidades de violencia , temas sexuales , palabras mal sonantes , gore y en general cosas que un menor ( como yo ) no debería estar leyendo .**

 **" Dialogo "**

 **"** ** _Pensamientos "_**

 **" Dragón o similares "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **" Esta es la historia de un silencio atronador , de la muerte de la memoria , de mil gritos pero ninguna voz... "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inframundo - Territorio Gremory .**

Rias Gremory una mujer pelirroja con una muy buena figura caminaba nerviosamente por los grandes pasillos de su casa asegurándose de tener bien planeada cada palabra que fuera a decir ya que esta podría ser la linea que separara el éxito o el fracaso .

A su lado caminaba su fiel reina Akeno Himejima una mujer de pelo negro la cual tenia una figura parecida a la de Rias aunque esta se veía bastante mas tranquila que su rey aunque algunos podrían notar también su nerviosismo .

El plan de Rias era bastante sencillo aprovecharía que Riser estaría discutiendo unas cosas con su hermano mayor para retarlo a un rating game lo cual seguramente aceptaría a causa de su orgullo y arrogancia . En caso de que la victoria fuera para ello el compromiso de matrimonio se rompería y en caso de que la victoria fuera para Riser ella se casaría sin rechistar . Por supuesto era una apuesta bastante arriesgada pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma (1) .

Con esto en mente últimamente se había encargado de que el entrenamiento de su séquito fuera mucho más duro para que se volvieran lo suficientemente fuertes y aunque a causa de su orgullo jamas lo admitiría ella sabia que había sido particularmente dura con Issei hasta el punto en que parecía que le estaba castigando mas que entrenándolo el que ella animara a Akeno a hacerle más resistente al dolor ciertamente no ayudo . Pero claro no era nada que no le fuera a perdonar por mostrar un poco de carne , su peón era demasiado sencillo de complacer aunque ella no se quejaba de ello .

" Ya puedes pasar Ojou-sama " Dijo una mujer de pelo plateado con una figura muy superior a la de Rias . Su nombre era Grayfia , una criada de la casa Gremory ademas de reina y esposa de Sirzechs .

Rias paso para ver a Riser sentado en un sillón con su postura arrogante de costumbre y a Sirzechs frente a él con una mirada de desaprobación flagrante .

" Me alegra verte mi querida Rias , ¿ Al fin has admitido que quieres casarte conmigo y has venido a decírmelo en persona ? " Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por el rostro de Riser a la vez que decía esto secretamente divertido por el desprecio que parecía emitir Rias . La niña estúpida parecía que todavía pensaba que podría escapar del matrimonio con él .

Por supuesto él ya se había hecho a la idea de que Rias trataría de retarlo a un rating game la chica realmente necesitaba unas clases de sutileza pero eso no venia al caso . Riser ya había hecho estrategias para enfrentar a todos los miembros del séquito de Rias menos uno . El actual sekiryuutei , incluso si conociera todos sus movimientos todavía seria problemático a causa de la capacidad de doblar su poder y al no ser consciente de su limite no podía pensar una buena contramedida .

Muchos se sorprenderían de escuchar sus pensamientos pero uno realmente tenia que darse cuenta de que él no había ganado todos los rating game a través de pura fuerza bruta y que el ingenio ademas de la inteligencia también habían jugado un papel importante para sus victorias . Podía ser arrogante pero él ciertamente no era alguien que tomaría riesgos innecesarios (2) .

Volviendo al caso Riser ya había pensado una forma rápida y sencilla para no tener que preocuparse del sekiryuutei que estaba seguro de que Rias como la mocosa confiada y orgullosa que era aceptaría sin darse cuenta de que estaba tirando a la basura su única oportunidad de ganar .

" Riser te reto a un rating game entre tu séquito y el mio . En caso de que gane nuestro compromiso se romperá y en caso de que tu ganes ya no me quejare sobre nuestra boda " Una vez más debo decir que la sutileza no es realmente lo suyo .

Rias se esperaba muchas reacciones por parte de Riser pero el que se pusiera a reír ciertamente no era una de ellas lo cual continuo haciendo por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se calmo mientras miraba a Rias con diversión palpable .

" Por supuesto que acepto mi querida Rias pero tengo mi propia condición para aceptar este rating game " Durante estas palabras la sonrisa de Riser parecía haberse ensanchado mucho más .

Sirzechs observaba la conversación y nada más oír las palabras de Riser tuvo la sensación de que esta condición en particular produciría unas consecuencias devastadoras . Si tan solo supiera lo acertado que estaba .

" ¿ Y cual es esa condición ? " Pregunto Rias bastante contenta con el desarrollo de la conversación habiendo pensado que tomaría un poco mas para convencer a Riser aunque ella ciertamente no se quejaba de ello .

" Quiero que eches al sekiryuutei de tu séquito "

" ¿ Que ? " Expreso Akeno la pregunta que tanto ella como Rias tenían .

" Ya me has oído quiero que eches al sekiryuutei de tu séquito no me parece una tarea demasiado difícil de comprender "

Ahora Rias se encontraba en un dilema sobre que hacer , por un lado tendría que renunciar a Issei al cual le había tomado mucho cariño en el corto tiempo que había sido su siervo y por otro esta era su única oportunidad de ser libre .

Después de un tiempo de reflexión finalmente se decidió por aceptar la condición de Riser , al fin y al cabo siempre podía volver a reencarnarlo ¿ No ? . Si tan solo supieras .

" Muy bien Riser acepto "

Mirando hacia adelante Rias consideraría este como el mayor error que jamas llego a cometer , error del que se arrepentiría por un largo tiempo .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Academia Kuoh - Salón del club de ocultismo .**

En este salón se encontraban 4 personas todas ellas pertenecientes al séquito de Rias Gremory los cuales estaban entreteniendose a su manera mientras esperaban el regreso de su rey y reina .

Estaba Kiba Yuuto cuya posición era de caballero el cual por aburrimiento había empezado a juguetear con una espada que había creado .

Estaba Koneko Toujou cuya posición era la de torre que se encontraba comiendo unos dulces en silencio .

Estaba Asia Argento cuya posición era la de alfil la cual leía tranquilamente leyendo un libro sentada bastante cerca de su interés amoroso .

Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el peón Issei Hyoudo el cual estaba soñando despierto sobre pechos y demás cosas que no puedo mencionar porque hay menores impresionables delante . A diferencia de los demás este tenia varias vendas en el brazo izquierdo a causa de su más reciente entrenamiento .

Finalmente dos sellos con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron lo cual causo que todos se levantaran para recibir a su rey y reina . Una vez el destello provocado por los sellos se desvaneció se pudo ver a Rias y Akeno las cuales tenían caras muy serias .

" Todos menos Issei venid , tengo algo importante que deciros " Issei parecía a punto de protestar por no ser incluido pero una mirada dura por parte de Rias basto para que desistiera de su cometido .

Estuvieron por un rato hablando en voz baja para que este no les escuchara , ¿ Del que ? No tenia ni idea pero debía de ser algo realmente grave viendo el como Asia parecía a punto de llorar . Entonces finalmente acabaron de hablar al ver como Rias se le acercaba lentamente con el símbolo de la casa Gremory apareciendo en su mano mientras Akeno erigía una barrera para que nadie pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando a la vez que Asia apartaba la mirada y Koneko y Kiba se mantenían impasibles .

" Lo siento Issei pero eres demasiado débil como para serme útil " Siguiendo esa declaración le puso la mano en el pecho , por un momento no paso nada pero pronto un resplandor rojizo empezó a rodear su mano mientras Issei empezaba a gritar de dolor .

Lo cual fueron horas para Issei fueron solo minutos para Rias la cual retiro la mano en la cual sujetaba ocho piezas de peón , lo cual era una prueba indiscutible de que ya no era su siervo . Entonces Issei cayo al suelo sin fuerzas como si de un saco de patatas se tratara .

" ¿ Buchou por que ? "

" Tal y como ya te e dicho eres demasiado débil para serme útil y por lo tanto no tengo ningún motivo para seguir malgastando piezas en ti cuando podría obtener otros peones mas competentes "

Tal vez si Rias hubiera sabido el fuerte trauma que le causo el ser asesinado por Reynare a Issei hubiera utilizado otro método pero por desgracia para ella no fue así .

El propio Issei se sentía como si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón pero para su propia sorpresa no estaba particularmente sorprendido de que al final Rias decidiera deshacerse de él , desde aquel día en que fue asesinado por Reynare siempre supo que al final acabaría siendo traicionado de nuevo y por mucho que intento evitarlo no pudo evitar enamorarse de Rias lo cual acabo en esto , otra traición y una grieta mas en su psique ya de por si inestable .

Issei casi sintió la tentación de reírse pero al sentir la sangre subiendo por su garganta decidió no hacerlo lo ultimo que iba a hacer ahora seria humillarse frente a ella al empezar a toser sangre .

" Kiba llevatelo no quiero verlo por más tiempo "

Mientras veía a Kiba llevarse a Issei el cual estaba demasiado débil por la extracción de las evil pieces no pudo ignorar la molesta sensación de que estaba cometiendo un grave error , pero ya era demasiado tarde lo hecho estaba hecho y nada iba a cambiar eso .

Solo espera que una vez le explicara la verdad fuera capaz de perdonarla . Ya sabéis lo que se dice , lo peor de un sueño es cuando te despiertas y descubres que todo no era mas que eso , un simple sueño .

Rias opto por ignorar sus pensamientos deprimentes mientras iba a consolar a Asia la cual estaba llorando .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Parque al azar .**

Issei estuvo sentado por un buen par de minutos en la banca en la cual Kiba lo había dejado solo para después marcharse de inmediato dejándolo para revolcarse en su propia autocompasion .

" Que patético y pensar que todavía eres el mismo niño estúpido "

Issei empezó a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca de quien había hablado hasta verla en la banca que estaba frente a él .

" Raynare "

" Vaya parece que recuerdas mi nombre , bravo eres mas inteligente de lo que pensaba " Dijo la misma con una sonrisa burlona plantada en su cara .

" Genial justo lo que me faltaba ahora mismo , tengo alucinaciones " Suspiro Issei para si mismo .

" Te puedo asegurar que soy muy real "

" ¿ Entonces para que estas aquí ? ¿ Acaso vienes a burlarte de mi ? "

" ¿ Yo ? para nada , solo quiero que reflexiones un poco "

" ¿ Precisamente tu me vas a hacer un psicoanálisis ? " Pregunto Issei dándole la mejor mirada incrédula que pudo .

" No es eso , por ahora simplemente piensa un poco sobre todo lo que te ha dicho esa querida zorra tuya sobre nuestra 'preciosa' cita " Dijo Raynare remarcando 'preciosa' con todo el sarcasmo que pudo .

Él no entendía por qué querría que hiciera eso pero por ahora no perdía nada por hacerle caso . No había mucho que remarcar aparte del hecho de que ella lo había podido encontrar a través del volante que había recogido antes de la cita y una vez estuvo a punto de morir ella apareció y procedió a reencarnarlo . Ademas de eso no había nada que señalar a parte de que le dijo que era consciente de que habían ángeles caídos por la zona .

" No puedo entender como puedes ser tan ciego como para no ver lo mucho que esa perra y yo nos parecemos " Dijo Reynare viendo como Issei no lograba comprenderlo .

Esas palabras se repitieron varias veces en su mente pero no lograba comprenderlas . ¿ Que tenia que ver Reynare una perra manipuladora que usaba la gente para su beneficio con Rias ? Y sobretodo por qué le dijo que reflexionara sobre la cita ... entonces finalmente lo comprendió .

" No , no puede ser " Issei susurro para si mismo en negación " Ella no podría haber hecho algo así , ella no es así , tengo que estar equivocado " Mientras que Issei se repetía eso a si mismo como un mantra Reynare empezó a reír .

" Ya veo que al fin logras entenderlo "

Por mucho que Issei trato de negarlo cada vez le sonaba todo más lógico . Rias lo había dejado morir . El hecho de que precisamente hubiera recibido un volante justo antes de la cita era demasiada coincidencia , si a eso se le añade que Rias sabia desde un principio que Amano Yuuma era en realidad un ángel caído entonces cualquiera podría adivinar cuales son sus planes . Ella podría haberla detenido fácilmente desde un principio pero en vez de eso prefirió esperar a que estuviera al borde de la muerte , momento en el que ella llegaría para salvarlo milagrosamente lo cual cimentaría su lealtad a ella . Diablos no le sorprendería si alguien hubiera estado vigilandolo .

Desde allí todo se hizo más claro , la forma en la que lo trataba , el como no quería que otras chicas se acercaran a él , diciendo que su castidad le pertenecía , ella lo había estado manipulando para que pensara que tal vez le gustaba para que confiara ciegamente en ella .

En cierto modo tenia sentido , al fin y al cabo le había tocado el premio gordo cuando se descubrió que él era el sekiryuutei y si tenerlo bajo su mando significaba tener que fingir que lo amaba entonces ella lo haría .

El sonido de aplausos lo saco de sus pensamientos solo para ver a Reynare reírse mientras aplaudía " Bravo finalmente te has dado cuenta de la verdad "

" Cállate "

" Al fin logras entender que todo era una mentira ¡ Esa perra no es mejor que yo ! No , espera ella es mucho peor que yo ! "

Issei se quedo por un tiempo congelado incapaz de decir nada hasta que finalmente un inaudible crack resonó en su mente , para unos no seria nada pero para él era la indicación de que la poca cordura que le quedaba se había ido .

Y entonces cayo al suelo de rodillas y entonces empezó a reír , su risa sonando como la de un verdadero loco a la vez que un flujo interminable de lagrimas bajaba por su cara sin darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado hablando solo .

" **Socio cálmate a este paso vas a entrar al Juggernaut Drive** "

Pero la petición de Ddraig llego demasiado tarde pues Issei haba alcanzado ya un punto de no retorno hasta que de repente todo se quedo en silencio .

Por unos segundos fue incapaz de oír nada pero pronto uno montón de voces empezaron a resonar en su mente , instándole a repetir sus palabras como una promesa de poder y la paz que ahora tanto deseaba , en primer lugar no fue nada más que un susurro pero pronto el volumen empezó a elevarse hasta que prácticamente estaban gritando . Issei tal y como estaba ahora mismo no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse y empezó a cantar .

" **Yo que estoy a punto de despertar "**

 **.**

 **" Soy el dragón que a robado los principios de la dominación de dios "**

 **.**

 **" Me rió del 'infinito' y le hago daño al 'sueño' "**

 **.**

 **" Me convertiré en el dragón rojo de la dominación "**

 **.**

 **" Y te hundiré hasta lo más profundo del purgatorio carme-"**

Issei no pudo terminar de cantar cuando sintió una espada atravesarle el corazón , trato de darse la vuelta para ver quien la empuñaba pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir como la espada era retirada de su pecho y su cuerpo caía al suelo formando un charco de sangre .

Issei nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida , era como si cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo estaba ardiendo a fuego lento y su piel era pelada a tiras y cualquier grito de dolor que pudo soltar fue detenido por la sangre agolpándose en su garganta provocando el ahogamiento de la forma más horrible .

" _No maldita sea levántate , no me puedo permitir morir así "_ Issei pensó para si mismo en desesperación mientras trataba de reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de forma inútil " _No puedo morir ahora que se la verdad_ " Por desgracia para Issei su resistencia era inútil .

Su vista lentamente se estaba volviendo cada vez mas borrosa , puntos negros consumiendo lentamente su visión y entonces la vio frente a él , una ángel de alas carmesí mirandolo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo .

" Pobre , pobre Issei-kun , luchaste por ellos , entrenaste hasta la autodestrucción por ellos y ¿ Como te lo pagan ? Abandonándote como si fueras un sucio perro " La mujer le dijo cariñosamente " ¿ Por que siempre estas condenado a ser traicionado Issei-kun ? Tu no has hecho nada malo pero aun así esos seres sucios te condenaron a este horrible destino "

La mujer lo acuno en sus brazos mientra lo seguía acariciando " Pero tranquilo Issei-kun yo jamas te traicionare "

Issei se esforzó por abrir la boca , para decir una palabra a la mujer pero lo único que logro fue toser sangre .

" Shh no te esfuerces Issei-kun deja que la muerte te lleve yo me encargare de todo "

Entonces la tierra se rompió y de ella manos espectrales empezaron a surgir todos ellos tratando de tomar a Issei como si fuera un trofeo particularmente jugoso .

La ultima visión que tuvo Issei antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara fue la mujer sonriendole y sus ultimas palabras " Duerme Issei-kun , recupera tu verdadero yo y entonces vuelve a mi "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lugar desconocido .**

Issei se despertó para encontrarse a si mismo en lo que debía ser una gran cueva con grandes pasarelas de piedra y frente a él unas enormes puertas de acero .

Cualquier otro pensamiento fue cortado cuando tuvo que rodar para evitar un ataque que lo hubiera dejado sin cabeza solo para evitar a unos extraños seres de piel cenicienta sosteniendo espadas curvas (3) .

Issei trato de convocar su sacred gear pero extrañamente esta no apareció y ya ni siquiera era capaz de sentir la presencia de Ddraig en su interior y ahora que lo pensaba sus sentidos eran peores que antes lo cual le hizo recordar finalmente que ahora volvía a ser humano .

Su reflexión fue cortada cuando el silbido de una espada resonó en sus oídos lo cual causo que se agachara para evitar una oscilación por parte de uno de los extraños seres . Decidiendo que necesitaría algún arma para luchar golpeo al extraño ser en el estomago con toda su fuerza y luego procedió a quitarle su espada con la cual lo apuñalo rapidamente en el pecho varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba muerto .

Desde allí todo se desato como si la muerte de su compañero hubiera sido el interruptor que se encargo de sacarlos de su estupor para luego proceder a atacarlo todos a la vez como si de una manada de lobos hambrientos se tratara .

Por suerte para Issei los extraños seres no parecían tener ninguna inteligencia notable viendo como sus ataques eran terriblemente torpes y lentos lo cual le facilitaba en gran medida su tarea . Mientras luchaba se aseguro de mantenerse vigilante por si algún bicho más aparecía , ya había sufrido una grave quemadura en el brazo por una criatura en forma de murciélago que apareció de la nada .

Fue una buena cosa que lo hiciera pues de lo contrario no hubiera tenido el tiempo para rodar fuera del camino de un enorme puño que lo hubiera destrozado de lo contrario viendo la gran abolladura que se formo en las enormes puertas que había visto anteriormente .

" Mierda "

Dijo para si mismo al ver una gran criatura negra mirándolo de forma amenazante para después abrir la boca y exhalar un chorro de fuego frente a él en un espectáculo de intimidación .

Issei una vez mas tuvo que rodar para evitar otro puño en su dirección aunque todavía le hizo caer al suelo a causa del ligero temblor que creo en el suelo . Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo cogió otra espada de los cadáveres que había dejado anteriormente y la lanzo como un proyectil directamente al ojo de la criatura donde se clavo hasta la empuñadura causando a la bestia rugir de dolor .

Una vez mas tuvo que rodar para evitar un chorro de fuego que derritió parcialmente las puertas , las cuales estaban justo detrás de él . Tomo otra espada y la volvió a lanzar como un proyectil hacia la bestia clavándose esta vez en su pecho .

La bestia rugió de dolor mientras me empezaba a golpear el suelo con rabia imprudente causando temblores y ondas de choque que lanzaron a Issei contra una de las paredes de la caverna . Issei rapidamente se tuvo que levantar para esquivar a la bestia la cual cargo en su dirección con tanto fuerza que quedo con la cabeza clavada en la pared .

Viendo esto como su oportunidad para matar a la bestia subió por su espalda para tratar de rematara hasta que vio una guadaña (4) clavada firmemente en su nuca . Viendo el como la espada que tenia ahora mismo se estaba empezando a desmoronar en nada mas que polvo agarro la guadaña con fuerza y empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sacarla .

Durante su forcejeo la bestia logro sacar la cabeza de las paredes y empezó a cargar al azar contra las paredes tratando de quitárselo de encima de forma infructuosa ya que tenia un agarre de muerte sobre la guadaña para evitar caer .

La bestia finalmente acabo cargando contra las enormes puertas que había dañado anteriormente lo cual causo que estas se rompieran y la bestia empezara a caer al vació momento en el cual Issei finalmente logro sacar la guadaña y en un acto de desesperación para evitar matarse a causa de la caída clavo la guadaña en la pared lo cual logro frenar su caída hasta que pudo caer al suelo sin arriesgarse a romperse las piernas .

Se quedo un largo rato de cuclillas tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas a la vez que investigaba sus alrededores . No pudo detectar nada digno de destacar hasta que vio a lo lejos un enorme barco con una gran cabeza como proa .

Issei empezó a dirigirse en dirección al barco sintiéndose como si algo lo estuviera incitando a seguir adelante cosa que lo estaba poniendo mas nervioso por segundos pero todavía no le disuadió .

En el camino tuvo que matar a muchos mas de esos seres descubriendo por el camino que la guadaña se podía estirar lo cual era ciertamente muy útil sobretodo para matar a esos extraños murciélagos que lanzaban bolas de fuego .

" Vaya es bastante sorprendente que vuelvas por aquí " Dijo la enorme cabeza entre risas mientras miraba a Issei .

" ¿ De que demonios estas hablando ? Ni siquiera se donde estoy "

" Si , ahora lo veo , eres tu pero a la vez no lo eres JAJAJAJAJAJA es tan divertido verte tan confundido pero tranquilo niño con el tiempo todas tus preguntas serán respondidas " Se siguió riendo por la cabeza .

Issei ya no sabia ni que pensar tenia la cabeza llena de tantas cosas que ya era incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente y por lo tanto decidió mantenerse callado mientras seguía tratando de encontrar la forma de cruzar el río teniendo la certeza de que aquello que lo llamaba estaba mucho mas allá de este .

" Por ahora puedes saber esto , estamos a la entrada de los nueve círculos del infierno más concretamente al primer circulo(5) , el limbo " Dijo la gran cabeza para después añadir " Sube por esta vez te llevare gratis pero no esperes que esto se vuelva a repetir "

 **1 hora después .**

Issei estaba francamente molesto en todo el camino no había podido parar de tener que enfrentar más y mas de esas extrañas criaturas que Caronte la gran cabeza le dijo que eran pecadores que habían llegado al infierno y que con el tiempo fueron corrompidos por este hasta que no eran nada más que simplemente bestias sin sentido .

Y ahora viendo a un enorme tipo sobre el que Caronte le haba advertido sabia que dentro de poco esto se pondría mucho mas molesto .

El rey Minos estaba felizmente cumpliendo su trabajo al juzgar a los pecadores y mandarlos a sus respectivos círculos donde sufrirían por toda la eternidad por los pecados cometidos en vida . Entonces levanto la cabeza en dirección al olor que se acercaba lentamente .

" ¿ Quien eres tu muchacho ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? "

" Mi nombre es Issei y francamente ya no tengo ni idea , ahora mismo ya solo busco la verdad sobre lo que sea que me esta pasando "

" ¿ Dices que eres un buscador de la verdad? " Pregunto Minos riéndose para si mismo " Yo solo huelo a un mentiroso , un lujurioso , un sádico y sobretodo un traidor "

El rey siguió oliendo un rato más hasta que las hendiduras que tenia por ojos se ensancharon en un forma que sugeriría miedo " Tu ¿ Que haces aquí ? " Susurro para si mismo con absoluto terror mientras trataba de alejarse lo máximo posible de Issei " Tu no puedes estar aquí , tu ya estas muerto " Siguió susurrando Minos para si mismo como un mantra " Él me prometió que no volverías "

Entonces todo su miedo fue sustituido por furia y odio " Tu , como te atreves a volver poner tus sucios pies por aquí maldito traidor "

" ¿ De que demonios estas hablando ? "

" Hacerte el tonto no servirá conmigo pedazo de escoria , yo mismo te matare aquí y ahora antes de que puedas volver a tu pleno poder "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - 1 mes después de la muerte de Issei .**

Dos enormes puertas esqueléticas surgieron de la tierra marchitando todo a su alrededor con su presencia mortal . Las puertas se abrieron lentamente chirriando como miles de murciélagos mientras liberaba un aura de malevolencia que amenazaba con acabar con todo aquello que entrara en contacto .

Unos pasos tranquilos empezaban a resonar mientras alguien cruzaba lentamente las puertas y una vez finalmente salio se pudo ver su aspecto . Tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros ligeramente picudo (6) y sus ojos eran de color castaño con un tinte de la sabiduría y el conocimiento que muy pocos podrían lograr . Llevaba un manto negro raído hasta las rodillas que parecía a punto de desmoronarse , su pecho estaba desnudo dando una perfecta visión del tatuaje en forma de cubo que había justo sobre su corazón , llevaba colgante del cual colgaba una pequeña guadaña calaverica que emitía el mismo aura que las puertas . Sus pantalones parecían desgastados y a punto de romperse y para terminar llevaba unas botas negras con punta de acero que emitían un ruido cada vez que tocaba el suelo .

Issei empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire echando de menos su pureza en comparación con el corrompido aire de los nueve círculos . Una vez hecho eso tomo un vistazo a su brazo izquierdo en el cual se empezó a concentrar pero después de unos segundos de que no pasara nada acepto la verdad Ddraig se había ido . En cierto modo no era de sorprenderse , no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba muerto teniendo en cuenta que en los nueve círculos no hay ninguna forma de medir el tiempo pero sin duda había sido mucho tiempo y por lo tanto Ddraig ya había reencarnado en otra persona .

Entonces un destello dorado se dio y pudo ver un papel volando frente a él , el cual tomo por inercia y empezó a leer .

Hola Issei-kun ~

Por desgracia a surgido un contratiempo y no vamos a poder encontrarnos por un tiempo *dibujo de corazón roto *.

Pero tranquilo solo sera cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encontremos . Hasta entonces debes saber que ya me he encargado de que nadie sea consciente de que estas muerto y de que todo el mundo piense que simplemente te has ido en un viaje de autoconocimiento . 

Ya me darás las gracias cuando nos encontremos ~ .

Atte : La persona que más te quiere . 

Issei suspiro para si mismo mientras incendiaba el papel en su mano , aunque su tiempo en los nueve círculos le habían revelado muchas cosas todavía le resultaba imposible recordar quien demonios había sido esa mujer .

Optando por pensar en ello en otro momento empezó a caminar mientras extendía sus sentidos para saber si habría algún miembro del séquito de la zorra pelirroja en su casa y por su bien más les valía que no lo fueran .

Para la alegría de Issei ellos estaban allí inconscientes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar . Con esto en mente chasqueo los dientes causando que un abismo se formara frente a él por el cual cruzo para que poco después se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kuoh - Casa de Issei .**

Todo el séquito de Rias se habían mudado a la casa de Issei poco después de que este se fuera . A Rias ya no le importaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta que despues de haber perdido contra Riser trato de conocerlo correctamente momento en el que descubrió que era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado opinión compartida por los demás miembros de su séquito hasta el punto en que prácticamente todos se habían olvidado de Issei . Actualmente todos estaban viendo la televisión hasta que una distorsión empezó a formarse en medio de la habitación que pronto se convirtió en un abismo del cual salio Issei .

" Bien estáis todos aquí eso me ahorra bastante tiempo "

El primero en reaccionar fue Kiba quien se acerco a Issei para ponerle una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa pegada en la cara " Me alegra volver a verte Ise-kun "

" **Illusion "** Pronuncio Issei a la vez que quitaba la mano de Kiba de un manotazo .

De pronto todo a su alrededor fue cambiado y en vez de la casa de Issei ahora estaban en un enorme glaciar .

" Bienvenidos al noveno circulo del infierno , la traición " Comento Issei mientras dejaba un poco de espacio entre ellas para darles una pequeña oportunidad " Me parece un sitio bastante apropiado para vosotros "

" Issei-san ¿ Que hacemos aquí ? " Pregunto Asia tiritando por el frió aunque secretamente estaba bastante feliz por volver a verlo .

" Es bastante sencillo vamos a pelear , vosotros contra mi "

" Como si tu pudieras vencernos " Se burlo Rias

" Oh estoy seguro de que os voy a sorprender bastante "

 **[ Freakshow - Skillet ]**

Kiba fue el primero en atacar al lanzarse a su máxima velocidad contra Issei el cual se quedo quieto hasta que este estaba justo frente a él momento en el que lo agarro por la cara y lo estampo contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones .

" Sabes Kiba hace un tiempo que me pregunto una cosa ¿ Cuanto puede soportar un demonio la luz sagrada antes de ser reducido a cenizas ? ... ¿ Que has dicho ? ... ¿ Vas a ayudarme a comprobarlo ? Vaya muchas gracias , eres muy amable " Siguiendo esa declaración la mano con la que Issei sujetaba a Kiba empezó a irradiar una luz blanca que causo que Kiba empezara a gritar de dolor mientras Issei aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad .

Issei vio a Koneko corriendo en su dirección para darle un puñetazo y sin molestarse en soltar a Kiba espero hasta que ella lanzo su golpe momento en el que agarro su puño y empezó a aplicar su propia fuerza causando que esta cayera de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor .

" Vamos Koneko ¿ Donde esta esa fuerza tuya ? Acaso eres solo una mocosa débil a la que le gusta pensar que en realidad es fuerte " Con cada palabra aumentaba la fuerza recordando las veces que le había llegado a romper un hueso durante su entrenamiento " Adelante levántate y golpeame como tanto te gusta " Entonces finalmente soltó a Kiba al cual le dio una patada en el estomago lanzandolo contra Koneko a la que se llevo hasta chocar contra uno de los muros de hielo el cual se rompió y soltó varios bloques de hielo sobre ellos .

Issei extendió su mano y detuvo un rayo proveniente de Akeno con la palma abierta como si fuera nada a la vez que abría su otra palma hacia ella de la cual surgió una luz blanca que voló hacia la misma a una velocidad demasiado alta como para que Akeno esquivara .

Entonces Issei apareció frente a ella mientras levantaba a Akeno por el cuello " Vamos a caso tan poca resistencia al dolor tienes perra sádica " Dijo Issei mientras empezaba a repartir fuertes golpes por todo el cuerpo de Akeno " Vamos estoy seguro que puedes aguantar más que esto al fin y al cabo tu me hiciste pasarlo mucho peor "

Entonces Issei la deja caer al suelo y se dio la vuelta para darle una patada a una bola de poder de la destrucción que venia en su dirección por parte de Rias . Esta volvió a lanzar otra en esta ocasión mas poderosa pero este volvió a darle otra patada que en esta ocasión causo que saliera volando contra Rias lo cual causo una explosión al chocar contra ella .

" **Sword birth** " Se escucho la voz de Kiba a la vez que una cantidad incontable de espadas empezaron a volar hacia Issei el cual no se veía particularmente preocupado , es más parecía incluso divertido .

Las espadas empezaron a golpear el cuerpo de Issei pero estas en vez de atravesarlo se rompían nada más entrar en contacto con Issei dejandolo sin ningún rasguño .

" Vamos niño bonito ¿ Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer ? Debo decir que estoy mucho más decepcionado de lo que estaba ya "

" Hasta ahora as tenido suerte pero en esta ocasión vas a ver el verdadero poder de un demonio " Dijo Rias mientras ella y Akeno mientras empezaban a cargar un ataque en conjunto .

Pocos segundos después lanzaron una enorme esfera de poder de la destrucción en conjunto con los rayos de Akeno hacia el sonriente Issei que las veía como si no fueran nada mas que unas hormigas a las que podía aplastar en cualquier segundo que quisiera .

" Entonces es hora de yo os demuestre lo que es el verdadero poder "

Dijo Issei a la vez que en su mano se formaba una chokuto totalmente negra con la que corto a través del ataque conjunto de Rias y Akeno como si fuera hecho de papel " Que decepcionante "

" Bueno quizás deba mostrar una de mis técnicas " **Mugen Kaichu Ichigen** " Issei dio una oscilación frente a él y entonces un enjambre de extrañas criaturas salio volando en dirección de ambas pero antes de que llegaran a ellas estas quedaron reducidas a cenizas .

" Esto es suficiente Issei , si no te detienes ahora mismo te matare " Dijo Sirzechs mirándolo de forma seria con un aura carmesí a su alrededor brillando con furia a la vez que Grayfia empezaba a curar a los heridos .

Issei decidió hacerle caso , si Sirzechs era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar a la fuerza en su dimensión de bolsillo sin que él se diera cuenta entonces no seria una buena idea enfrentarlo hasta que recuperara por completo su verdadero poder .

" Muy bien pero que esto quede claro cualquiera relacionado con el clan Gremory que se acerque a mi casa sera asesinado , sin preguntas " Una vez dicho esto otro abismo se formo delante de Issei por el cual Issei salio .

Mientras tanto Sirzechs miraba el lugar donde había estado Issei anteriormente con lastima " _Lo siento Issei-kun si le hubiera hecho caso a mis presentimientos entonces todo esto no habría pasado_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(1) : Pues a mi se me ocurren por lo menos otras 2 .**

 **(2) : Esta es básicamente mi forma de decir " vete a la mierda" a todos esos fics en los que pintan a los antagonistas de turno como idiotas sin cerebro que a duras penas recuerdan que tienen que respirar . Por supuesto hay algunos autores que los hacen bien pero la mayoría caen en esto mismo por lo que lo dejare claro , antagonista no es sinónimo de retrasado mental .**

 **(3) : Son los pecadores del Dante's Inferno .**

 **(4) : Es la guadaña que utiliza Dante durante el juego .**

 **(5) : Para que quede claro en esta historia hay dos tipos de demonios , los del universo DXD y los que están en los nueve círculos del infierno .**

 **(6) : Básicamente el mismo peinado que Ichigo dangai .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Crown : Hola yo soy Dark Crown y hoy seré yo quien se encargue de presentar el capitulo ya que Bloody es un sucio borracho y todavía esta de resaca .**

 **Bloody : ¿ Sabes que puedo oírte verdad ?**

 **Dark : Por supuesto ¿ Que clase de lado maligno seria si no lo supiera ?**

 **Bloody : Espera ¿ No se supone que yo ya soy ... bueno malo ? Ya sabes Bloody Crown no es un nombre que un tipo alegre de la vida se pondria y si a eso le añades algunas frases medio psicópatas de mi perfil pues ya te haces a la idea , lo cual hace que tu seas más bien inútil .**

 **Dark : *Llorando* Yo solo quería tomar parte de esto .**

 **Bloody : *Suspiro* ¿ Sabes que ? A la mierda con esto , yo me voy a beber cantidades industriales de café * Se marcha ***

 **Dark : Muahahahahaha ahora puedo empezar mi plan maligno para adueñarme de su cuenta * Risa de Light Yagami ***

 **Bloody : Todavía puedo oírte idiota .**

 **Dark : Erm si bueno pongamonos al trabajo . Disclaimer : High School DXD no le pertenece a Bloody .**

 **Si algunos se lo preguntan , simplemente vi que algunos autores lo hacían y decidí probar a ver como me salia . Si os gusta decidlo y lo seguiré haciendo , si no bueno dejare de hacerlo , francamente me la suda . Las respuestas a las preguntas están en la parte de abajo .**

 **Dark : *Llorando* No te tomes tan a la ligera mi existencia maldito monstruo .**

 **" Dialogo "**

 **" Pensamientos "**

 **" Dragones o similares "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **" ... hoy el amor se a apagado y se a transformado en muerte , el hombre acechando al hombre , el luto se viste en mi corazón ... "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Academia Kuoh .

Issei estaba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su clase ignorando a la perfección las personas que se preguntaban quien era él ya que al parecer nadie lo había reconocido , cosa que a él no le podía importar menos pero bueno se tenia que decir . Ociosamente tuvo que señalar el hecho de que ningún miembro del séquito Gremory estaba en la academia .

Cuando finalmente llego abrió la puerta y sin más se sentó en su sitio habitual a la vez que miraba por la ventana , sin darse cuenta se gano la mirada de todos en la clase los cuales empezaban a cuchichear como marujas en el caso de la parte femenina de la clase , mientras que la parte masculina maldecía tener otro chico "guapo" en su clase .

" Soy Issei " Dijo sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de la ventana .

" ¿ Que le ha pasado a tu pelo ? " Pregunto alguien .

" Me da pereza cortármelo "

" ¿ Y a tu mano izquierda ? "

En esa pregunta Issei dirigió una breve mirada a su mano izquierda la cual estaba completamente vendada , sintiendo verdadera nostalgia después de mucho tiempo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana .

" Tuve un accidente y mi mano quedo desfigurada hasta el punto que tendré que llevarla siempre vendada "

Eso parecía tocar la fibra sensible de todas las mujeres de la clase las cuales parecían haber olvidado su tiempo como " Issei la bestia sexual " y ahora lo consideraban alguien más reflexivo y atractivo . Hablando de bipolaridad . Una en realidad se le acerco y le dio un abrazo .

" Issei mira el nuevo material que tengo " Dijo Motohoma mientras derramaba revistas porno en el escritorio de Issei .

" He perdido el interés en esas cosas " Muchos se sorprenderían ante sus palabras pero él simplemente había llegado a ver lo estúpido que resultaba su comportamiento al pensar todo el día en tetas cuando había muchas cosas más importantes que hacer y por las que preocuparse , un ejemplo de ello seria mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros . Esa decisión fue respaldada después de su paso por el circulo de la lujuria , nunca volvería a ver a una mujer igual después de aquello .

Un alumno al azar se acerco a una ventana y dio un rápido vistazo afuera antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio " Tranquilos , no hay meteoritos cayendo " Ante esa declaración muchos de los que pensaban que era el fin del mundo se relajaron aunque todavía miraban a Issei como si tuviera 50 cabezas .

Cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decir fue cortada cuando el profesor finalmente entro dando inicio a la clase . Clase que Issei se paso mirando constantemente por la ventana sin molestarse en mirar a algún otro lado incluso cuando le preguntaban algo .

Una vez finalmente acabo la clase Issei se levanto solo para ver caer un papel de su bolsillo que rápidamente recogió . En él estaba escrito un numero que no reconocía , al alzar la vista vio a la misma que lo había abrazado saludarlo y darle un guiño sugerente antes de marcharse . Ok eso había sido fácil .

Decidiendo pensar en ello más adelante empezó a dirigirse hacia la cafetería para comprarse algo de comer , pero su viaje fue detenido por Tsubaki la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil .

" Issei Hyodou , la presidenta quiere hablar contigo "

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin molestarse en mirar siquiera si Issei la estaba siguiendo .

Issei considero brevemente ignorarla pero al final decidió hacerle caso y ver que quería Sona para ahorrarse problemas innecesarios , tampoco se quejaba de la maravillosa vista que tenia del culo de Tsubaki . Pervertido una vez , pervertido para siempre .

Estuvieron unos pocos minutos caminando en silencio con cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que finalmente llegaron al salón de consejo estudiantil donde Sona estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Saji y casi como si estuviera programado en ese momento Sona le hizo jaque mate .

Una vez Sona fijo su mirada en él le hizo un gesto para sentarse en la silla que Saji acababa de desocupar mientras ella empezaba a recolocar las piezas en el tablero a la vez que le daba otro gesto a Tsubaki y Saji para que los dejaran solos " ¿ Una partida de ajedrez ? "

Issei simplemente se sentó y le dio una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a colocar correctamente las piezas , lo cual fue fácilmente interpretado como que aceptaba .

Estuvieron unos minutos jugando en silencio con ninguno ganando ningún terreno en la partida hasta que finalmente Sona rompió el silencio .

" ¿ Donde has estado este mes ? "

Issei realmente se tuvo que contener las ganas de reír , al haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que trataría de interrogarlo usando la partida de ajedrez como una distracción . Lo que no se esperaba era que fuera tan directa , aunque tal vez se dio cuenta de que él seria capaz de ver fácilmente a través de sus intentos más sutiles .

" En los nueve círculos del infierno " Respondió casualmente . El estaba siendo sincero , si ella quería creerlo o no era cosa suya .

Sona no parecía tener ninguna reacción visible ante su respuesta , lo más seguro seria que ella pensaba que estaba mintiendo descaradamente . Una vez más si ella quería creerlo o no era cosa suya .

" ¿ Como habéis estado en mi ausencia ? " Pregunto esta vez Issei .

" Por nuestra parte no hay mucho que decir pero al parecer Rias a cambiado de opinión sobre Riser y quiere casarse con él y su séquito esta de acuerdo con ello "

En esta ocasión Issei no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír , maravillándose internamente en lo estúpida que podía ser la puta pelirroja . Pero bueno si ella quería casarse con don pollo frito era cosa suya , a él no le podría importar menos .

" ¿ Como te has vuelto tan fuerte en este mes ? "

Issei señalo mentalmente que Sona ya era consciente de su victoria aplastante contra el séquito Gremory y luego empezó a pensar en que decirle hasta que se decidió simplemente por ser sincero .

" A través de luchar hasta que cada célula de mi cuerpo me exija descanso , a través de sufrir tantas heridas que era incapaz de distinguir entre la piel y la sangre , a través de ser el único en pie en un mar de cadáveres y entonces finalmente ocurrió " Dijo Issei con una mirada enloquecida .

Sona con temor a preguntar dijo " ¿ Que ocurrió ?

" Cuando estaba en el suelo ahogándome en un charco de mi propia sangre con demasiadas heridas para ser ignoradas , con mi cuerpo , mente y alma suplicándome que me rindiera , que dejara que la muerte me tomara , que no valía la pena seguir luchando , entonces sucedió "

Sona con terror en su cara decidió hacer la pregunta " ¿ Que sucedió ? "

" Tuve una , digamos epifanía , vi cosas que nadie debería ver , supe cosas que nadie debería saber y por ultimo obtuve un poder que nadie debería tener "

A lo largo de sus palabras la sonrisa de Issei se fue haciendo cada vez mas macabra hasta que tenia plasmada en su cara una sonrisa que le helaba la sangre mucho más de lo que nada ni nadie podría lograr jamas .

Sona hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultar el horror que sentía al escuchar las palabras de Issei cosa en la que fallo en gran medida teniendo en cuenta su expresión de horror y la forma en la que sus manos temblaban .

Poco tiempo después finalmente logro recomponerse y movió su peón temblorosamente mientras hacia todo lo posible para no mirar la sonrisa macabra todavía plasmada en la cara de Issei .

" Adelante sigue preguntando todo lo que quieras , no muerdo ... mucho "

Sona realmente se arrepentía de haber mandado a Tsubaki y Saji que se marcharan finalmente dándose cuenta de que si Issei quisiera podría matarla fácilmente lo cual la hacia sentirse mucho más vulnerable de lo que ella misma quisiera . Finalmente su curiosidad la gano e hizo la pregunta que quiso hacer desde el principio .

" ¿ A que viene el odio hacia Rias ? " Aunque algunos podrían pensar que el comportamiento de Issei hacia Rias fue a causa de la forma en la que lo hecho de su séquito , ella podía ver fácilmente que a Issei no le podía importar menos ese hecho .

Entonces Issei empezó a reír pero no sonaba como una risa desquiciada o loca , más bien sonaba como si esa pregunta en particular fuera muy graciosa .

" Dime Sona ¿ Como te sentirías al darte cuenta de que la misma persona que te salvo la vida a cambio de convertirte en su siervo sin que tu tuvieras nada que decir al respecto sabia desde un principio que iban a intentar matarte y no movió ni un solo dedo para evitarlo ? "

Sona pensó por un momento antes de decir " Fácilmente odiaría a esa persona y lo más probable es que trataría de vengarme "

Ante esa respuesta la sonrisa de Issei se ensancho aun más " Ahí tienes tu respuesta "

Sona tardo menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que Issei estaba insinuando y rápidamente empezó a revisar mentalmente lo que sucedió en aquellos días . Ella había descubierto que que unos ángeles caídos se habían adentrado sin permiso en su territorio y justo cuando Issei fue invitado a una cita por Reynare ella había decidido hacerse cargo de ellos pero entonces Rias le dijo que seria ella quien se haría cargo de ellos .

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que Issei había insinuado era cierto , al parecer Rias realmente había dejado morir a Issei solo para convertirlo en su siervo sin que él pudiera negarse . Ella realmente no podía creer que Rias en realidad había podido caer tan bajo como para hacer algo así y por lo tanto se decidió por la negación .

" Ella tendría que tener sus motivos ¿ No es así ? Tal vez paso algo " Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba su excusa nada más decirlo .

Issei solo le sonrió antes de levantarse " Una vez un hombre sabio me dijo ' Un buen mentiroso es capaz de decir una mentira y hacerla parecer la verdad , pero un maestro de la mentira es capaz de decir la verdad y hacerla parecer una mentira ' " Entonces movió su pieza dando fin a la partida en su favor " Jaque mate "

Entonces Issei se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta y la abrió dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de hacerlo volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sona con una sonrisa inquietante en su cara " Buena partida deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez " Una vez dicho eso Issei desapareció por los pasillos de Kuoh .

Sona se mantuvo unos minutos en su asiento incapaz de formular ninguna clase de pensamiento coherente a causa del puro terror que le había inducido la sonrisa de Issei , la misma sonrisa que prácticamente gritaba 'Puedo matarte a ti y a toda tu familia con una sonrisa en la cara y ninguna clase de remordimiento'

Unos minutos después finalmente logro recobrar su compostura decidiendo de inmediato que tendría que advertir a los miembros de su séquito que trataran de evitar meterse en problemas con Issei porque en ese caso ella no tenia ninguna duda de que él los mataría .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rumanía - Lugar desconocido .**

El sonido de una lluvia atronadora se podía escuchar fácilmente , con infinitas gotas de agua cayendo como si de balas se tratasen y truenos rugiendo con una intensidad ensordecedora aumentando así el sufrimiento de un hombre que corría desesperadamente .

El hombre corría por los callejones ya deshabitados a una velocidad inhumana fácilmente superior a los mejores atletas humanos señalándolo de inmediato como un ser sobrenatural aunque eso no seria realmente importante . Nadie se preocupaba por la especie de un hombre muerto .

El hombre podía sentir sus pulmones ardiendo aun si eso no era realmente posible , su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo debido a los estruendos provocados por los truenos , las gotas de lluvia lo atacaban sin piedad produciendo desgarros y profundas perforaciones allá donde caían pero aun así seguía corriendo moviéndose únicamente por el instinto de supervivencia sabiendo a la perfección que si ese hombre no ese monstruo lo atrapaba le esperaba un destino mucho peor que la muerte .

Finalmente viendo un agujero en un muro lo suficientemente grande como para poder pasar lo tomo sin ninguna duda y de inmediato se deslizo por él hasta el otro lado por desgracia para él eso era exactamente lo que su perseguidor había esperado .

Una mano firme se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su garganta y lo estampo contra el muro con tal fuerza que este quedo enterrado en el . El hombre todavía atontado por el choque no fue capaz de ver venir el puño que se hundió en su pecho sonsacándole un alarido de dolor que nadie fue capaz de escuchar por el ensordecedor ruido producido por la tormenta .

" Sabes esto seria mucho más fácil si tu cooperaras " El monstruo dijo casualmente casi como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no tuviera su mano enterrada en el pecho de otra persona .

" Vete a la mierda " Respondió el hombre entre jadeos negándose a rendirse .

" No gracias " Respondió en el mismo tono casual . Ahora que estaban más cerca el hombre pudo ver que el tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color pero lo que más le asustaba era la sonrisa inquietante plantada en su cara .

" Si me sueltas no se lo contare a nadie , nadie quiere convertirse en un enemigo de una de las familias de vampiros mas poderosas del mundo " Dijo el hombre en un intento desesperado de librarse del monstruo .

" ¿ Convertirme en enemigo de un ejercito de chupasangres ? Claro eso suena bien " Dijo el monstruo casualmente pero antes de que el hombre pudiera responder pudo ver como la otra mano del monstruo se acercaba a su cara resplandeciendo con un brillo blanco . Y entonces vino el dolor .

Era lo más horrible que había sentido jamas , era casi como si su propia alma fuera quemada a fuego lento durante toda la eternidad , con el fuego aumentando su intensidad por cada segundo y cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de morir , cuando la dulce liberación de la muerte le liberaba de tal horrible dolor el monstruo lo curaría , negandole la misericordia que era la muerte .

" ¿ Que te a parecido ese minuto expuesto a mi luz ? "

El hombre no lo podía creer lo que para él había sido una eternidad había sido un mero minuto algo tan efímero que era ridículo el siquiera preocuparse por un simple minuto pero para él ahora un solo minuto representaba el mayor de los horrores .

El monstruo finalmente retiro su mano dejando ver la cara horriblemente quemada del hombre al punto en que toda su piel se había ido y ahora solo quedaba carne negra como el carbón quemada por la santa luz que en sus manos podía infligir un dolor inimaginable .

" Por favor te diré lo que quieras solo no vuelvas a hacer eso " La voluntad del hombre finalmente se rompió con lagrimas cayendo de los orbes quemados que ahora eran sus ojos .

" Ves ¿ A que no era tan difícil ? " Comento el monstruo alegremente con regocijo enfermo ante el sufrimiento de su victima .

Unos minutos después el hombre finalmente acabo de decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber al monstruo el cual finalmente lo soltó dejándolo caer de rodillas .

Mientras el hombre agradecía a todos los dioses que tantas veces había maldecido anteriormente fue incapaz de ver la guadaña en la mano del monstruo hasta que fue demasiado tarde al sentir como su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo .

" Te declaro culpable " Dijo el monstruo antes de desaparecer de los oscuros callejones de Rumanía para no volver a ser visto en un tiempo casi como si estuviera ofreciendo tiempo para escapar y una vez ese tiempo se acabara se dedicaría a traer fin a uno de los mayores clanes de vampiros que jamas habían existido .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rumanía** **\- Bar al azar - Unas horas después .**

El monstruo se acerco hacia una de las cabinas privadas del bar de alta clase al que se había dirigido siendo rápidamente atendido por una camarera que tras recibir su orden se marcho rápidamente internamente asustada por la sonrisa que tenia el monstruo plasmada en su cara .

Un hombre pálido se acerco temblorosamente hacia su cabina con cuidado sin despegar la vista del monstruo en ningún segundo casi como si al menor despiste fuera a ser asesinado por el monstruo .

El monstruo le hizo un gesto al hombre pálido para que este se sentara pero este negó con la cabeza y simplemente le dio un sobre para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo lo cual solo hizo al monstruo sonreír mientras se guardaba el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta .

Su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció cuando un hombro pelirrojo entro en su cabina y se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo aparentemente despreocupado por el lento pero constante aumento del aura del monstruo .

" ¿ Que quieres Sirzechs ? " Pregunto el monstruo queriendo ir al grano .

" ¿ Acaso no puedo venir a tomar una copa contigo Issei-kun ? " Respondió el hombre tristemente con una mano en el corazón como si estuviera gravemente dolido por el desprecio flagrante de Issei .

Entonces la sonrisa de Issei parecía volver a aparecer sin darse cuenta haciendo estremecerse a Sirzechs por solo un instante " Como quieras "

Durante media hora mantuvieron una conversación casual mientras bebían con ninguno de los dos entrando en ningún tema privado hasta que Sirzechs finalmente saco el tema del que había querido hablar desde el principio .

" Issei-kun necesito tu ayuda "

Sirzechs se esperaba muchas reacciones por parte de Issei pero algo que sin duda no se había esperado era que empezara a reír como todo un desquiciado .

Cuando Issei finalmente termino de reír tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos mientras miraba a Sirzechs como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo " ¿ En serio ? Entonces dime oh gran y poderoso Sirzechs ¿ Para que me necesitas ? "

Sirzechs dedico unos pocos segundos para elegir sus palabras correctamente antes de hablar " Necesito que canceles el matrimonio de Rias "

Issei una vez más empezó a reír " Vaya no sabia que fueras tan buen comediante Sirzechs " Viendo su mirada seria se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando " ¿ En serio , me lo pides a mi de todas las personas ? "

La expresión de Sirzechs se mantuvo totalmente seria mientras respondía " Eres el único que nadie relacionaría conmigo y que ademas tenga algún motivo para tratar de evitar que tanto Rias como Riser obtengan más poder "

Por mucho que le dolía a Sirzechs tener que hacer esto era la verdad , cualquier otro candidato podría ser fácilmente relacionado con él y por lo tanto destrozando cualquier posibilidad de formar algún negocio con la familia Phenex , aquellos que no serian relacionados a él no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo lo cual obviamente haría que alguien sospechara al respecto . En cuanto a los pocos que cumplían los dos requisitos por desgracia ninguno tenia el poder suficiente para derrotar a Riser algo que Sirzechs sabia que Issei podría hacer sin esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta que diezmo a todo el séquito de Rias sin esfuerzo . También estaba el hecho de que quería que Issei se reconciliara con Rias .

Issei en cambio ya había tomado su decisión desde antes de que Sirzechs se explicara y por lo tanto no tardo mucho en responder sin molestarse en revelar sus verdaderas intenciones al respecto " Muy bien pero a cambio , algún día que quizás nunca llegue te pediré un favor sin preguntas , sin quejas , donde y cuando sea ¿ Que me dices ? "

Sirzechs tomo la mano de Issei sintiéndose como si acabara de hacer un trato con el diablo , solo para reírse mentalmente ante la ironía de ese mismo pensamiento " Siempre y cuando ese favor no dañe a ningún miembro del clan Gremory estoy de acuerdo . Ademas también tienes que hacer que Riser reconozca que estuvo manipulando a Rias "

Issei simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras convocaba un papel en el que rápidamente escribió los términos que habían concertado ademas de una prohibición sobre no decir o insinuar de ninguna forma la existencia del contrato y se lo paso a Sirzechs para que pudiera leerlo y asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna trampa .

Sirzechs en cierto modo se sentía dolido al ver como Issei quería que formaran un contrato para asegurarse de que él no se pudiera echar atrás aunque era bastante comprensible teniendo en cuenta el incidente con su hermana . Ademas a eso se le tenia que añadir el que el acuerdo al que acababan de llegar era tan valido como un contrato verbal que no tenias forma de demostrar que existía . Mediante un contrato solo habían dos posibilidades para aquel que no cumplía su parte del trato : La muerte o la esclavitud .

Una vez se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden se hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en el papel , acción copiada por Issei provocando que del papel saliera un orbe en un tono enfermizo de verde que se dividió en dos partes y se introdujo en ambos .

Con su labor terminada Sirzechs se levanto dispuesto a marcharse pero entonces la voz llena de diversión de Issei lo interrumpió llenándolo del mayor de los horrores .

" Te das cuenta de que si quisiera , ahora mismo podría decirte que mates a todo ser vivo en el inframundo menos a aquellos pertenecientes al clan Gremory y tu no podrías negarte ¿ Verdad ? "

La horrible realidad se impuso sobre Sirzechs dándose cuenta de que acababa de vender a toda su especie sin darse cuenta al solo haber pensado en su familia en vez de todos los suyos tal y como debería haber hecho desde el principio . En ese momento Sirzechs tuvo la mala sensación de que se acabaría arrepintiendo en gran medida del trato que acababa de hacer . Si tan solo supiera lo acertado que estaba .

En un primer momento pensó en hacérselo saber a alguien de confianza para que le impidiera hacer algo horrible a causa del contrato pero esa idea se fue rápidamente al garete cuando recordó que Issei había puesto una regla que le impediría decir o insinuar de cualquier forma que dicho contrato existiera .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inframundo - Día de la boda .**

La sala estaba llena de gente todos ellos demonios de clase alta o similares todos ellos disfrutando de la opulenta fiesta dada para celebrar la próxima boda de Rias y Riser los cuales parecían contentos recibiendo a los invitados o manteniendo conversaciones con las mismas personas que los apuñalarían por la espalda solo por un poco más de poder aunque ellos mismos harían lo mismo .

El séquito de Rias se mantenía a un lado cada uno ocupándose de sus propias excepto Kiba el cual estaba sentado en la mesa más lejana posible por orden de Rias para que no molestara a nadie con su cara horriblemente quemada por Issei aunque por suerte dentro de unos días finalmente estaría curada del todo y tan solo quedaría una cicatriz a lo sumo .

Cuando finalmente empezó la ceremonia todos se mantuvieron en silencio observando la unión de los dos clanes hasta que unos pasos empezaron a resonar en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala en la que se encontraban pero aun así la ceremonia no se detuvo y casi como si ya estuviera programado en el mismo momento en el que se pregunto si alguien se oponía al matrimonio los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de acero que había sido reforzada con magia .

 **BOOM**

Una explosión resonó en el otro lado del pasillo y entonces la puerta fue expulsada de sus goznes por el cuerpo de un demonio corpulento chocando con ella con la fuerza suficiente para que se mantuviera clavado en ella .

" Yo me opongo "

Comento una voz casualmente provocando que todos miraran de nuevo donde anteriormente estaba la puerta para ver a un hombre de pelo castaño en un elegante traje caminando tranquilamente hacia los novios .

" ¿ Que demonios haces aquí ? " Exigió saber Riser con su voz llena de ira .

" ¿ Acaso a parte de ser tonto también eres sordo ? " Replico Issei sonriendo " Ya he dicho que me opongo a esta boda "

Riser se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia " ¿ Y por que te opones ? " Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse .

" Solo para joder ademas de que quiero pelear contigo " Respondió Issei casualmente .

En ese momento a Riser ya no le importaba ser inteligente al respecto o evitar riesgos tan solo quería reducir a cenizas al mocoso arrogante frente a él algo que cualquiera podría ver y por lo tanto antes de que empezaran a luchar ahí mismo Grayfia se acerco .

" Esto puede resolverse fácilmente en una dimensión aparte , no es necesario dañar esta sala " Al ver el asentimiento de ambos rápidamente creo una dimensión de bolsillo que tomo la forma de una enorme sala llena de columnas con ambos en el centro y Grayfia en medio de ellos mientras que los espectadores lo veían todo a través de la magia .

" Este tipo de combates suele tener una recompensa para el ganador ¿ Ambos estáis de acuerdo al respecto ? " Dijo Grayfia ante lo cual ambos asintieron " Muy bien pues que cada uno diga cual sera su premio "

" Si gano me quedo con todo lo que te pertenezca menos tu séquito y Gremory , no estoy interesado en mujeres de segunda mano " Dijo Issei " Y también romperás tu compromiso con Gremory " Añadió cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder a causa de su parte del trato .

Riser empezó a preocuparse por lo mucho que tenia que perder en caso de ser derrotado pero por desgracia ahora ya era demasiado tarde y no tenia más remedio que seguir adelante ya que si se negaba o retiraba ahora mismo seria un golpe irreparable para su orgullo y reputación " Muy bien pues si yo gano tu tendrás que jurarle lealtad al clan Phenex en tu nombre y en el de todos los futuros sekiryuutei "

Issei estaba cacareando mentalmente sabiendo que esa petición no tenia ninguna forma de ser cumplida ya que él ya no era el Sekiryuutei y aun si lo fuera no tendría ninguna forma de asegurarse de que los futuros Sekiryuuteis siguieran el juramento .

Una vez Grayfia vio que ambos estaban preparados dio la señal para que comenzaran a luchar y rápidamente desapareció del lugar no queriendo permanecer en medio de ambos cuando empezaran a luchar .

En la mano de Issei apareció la misma chokuto que utilizo contra el séquito de Rias justo a tiempo para cortar por la mitad la enorme bola de fuego lanzada por Riser sin ninguna dificultad para la sorpresa de Riser .

Entonces desapareció y antes de que Riser se diera cuenta ya le había apuñalado en todos los puntos vitales del cuerpo matándolo efectivamente o lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la regeneración de Riser la cual curo todas sus heridas pero no hizo nada para disminuir el enorme dolor producido por las puñaladas .

" Vaya eres bastante resistente pero veamos como te va contra esto **Kaichu Ichigen** " Entonces Issei dio una oscilación frente a él provocando la aparición de una oleada de extraños insectos que se dirigían a Riser a una velocidad enorme mientras esquivaban todos los ataques que este les lanzaba .

Una vez lo alcanzaron empezaron a devorarlo lentamente mientras Riser gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente logro quitárselos de encima incendiando todo su cuerpo .

Rias mientras tanto observaba con horror dándose cuenta de que eso mismo podría haberle pasado a ella de no ser por la intervención de Sirzechs , tan solo imaginárselo la hacia estremecerse y esa imagen sin duda plagaría sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo .

" Vaya eres una cucaracha bastante persistente , pero ya sabes lo que se dice de las cucarachas , la única forma segura de matarlas es aplastarlas " Entonces la chokuto en su mano fue sustituida por un pequeño martillo " Crece " Desafiando lo imposible el martillo en realidad empezó a crecer hasta ser del mismo tamaño que Issei .

Issei se dirigió a por Riser a una velocidad inhumana con el martillo a mediados de oscilación tan solo dándole tiempo para colocar una barrera que el martillo atravesó como si estuviera echa de papel y golpeando a Riser el cual salio volando atravesando cinco columnas hasta finalmente quedarse clavado en una de ellas con todos sus huesos rotos .

Issei no queriendo darle tiempo alzo su martillo y de inmediato varias sellos aparecieron a su alrededor girando hasta que Issei golpeo uno de ellos provocando que un gran sello azul apareciera frente a él " **Sello de agua : Ouroboros** "

Una enorme serpiente de agua salio volando del sello en dirección a la columna en la que estaba Riser la cual atravesó sin ninguna dificultad mientras llevaba a Riser entre sus enormes fauces . Entonces empezó a descender en picado a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta chocar contra el suelo provocando un enorme cráter y destrozando todavía más a Riser .

Issei se acerco al cráter tranquilamente solo para tener que esquivar dos enormes bolas de fuego dirigidas hacia él desde el cráter por cortesía de Riser el cual se veía totalmente destrozado con innumerables heridas por todo su cuerpo y la ropa desgarrada .

" PIENSO REDUCIRTE A CENIZAS POR ESTO " Grito lleno de rabia mientras le mandaba otro enorme bola de fuego del doble de tamaño que las anteriores .

Issei simplemente volvió a ordenar a su martillo que creciera y se cubrió con él bloqueando el ataque con extrema facilidad .

" Ya veo porque tu y Rias os lleváis tan bien ambos sois igual de débiles "

Riser en respuesta lanzo varias llamaradas más hacia él que Issei seguía bloqueando fácilmente con su martillo para la frustración e ira de Riser .

" Lo ves , ambos pensáis que sois poderosos pero cuando os enfrentáis a un oponente mucho más fuerte demostráis que no sois más que unas pequeñas cucarachas sin ningún poder " Continuo Issei en tono burlón .

La ira empezaba a consumir a Riser y si seguía así acabaría diciendo algo que no debía algo que Issei pudo notar fácilmente por lo que dio un ultimo remate .

" Supongo que los estúpidos y débiles se atraen "

Esa finalmente fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Riser " NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ESA PERRA ESTÚPIDA , YO JAMAS ME REBAJARÍA A SU NIVEL " Riser ignoro la mirada dolida de Rias mientras seguía gritando " ELLA ES REALMENTE PATÉTICA , UNAS POCAS PALABRAS BONITAS Y LA ZORRA ESTÚPIDA YA SE PIENSA QUE LO NUESTRO ES AMOR VERDADERO , SI NO FUERA POR QUE TENIA QUE SER VIRGEN Y MANTENER ESTE ESTÚPIDO MATRIMONIO YA ME LA HABRÍA FOLLADO HASTA CANSARME Y LUEGO LA HUBIERA DEJADO TIRADA "

Issei sintiéndose satisfecho de haber acabado su parte del trato finalmente apareció al lado de Riser y lo aplasto con su martillo en repetidas ocasiones aunque este seguía con vida y consciente " Eres una pequeña cucaracha muy persistente pero tranquilo esta vez me asegurare de que estés muerto " Issei volvió a alzar su martillo y esta vez golpeo dos sellos a la vez siendo el de agua y rayo pero antes de poder formular su ataque tuvo que bloquear una bola de fuego que venia en su camino por parte de una niña rubia que según recordaba era la hermana de Riser .

" A causa de la intervención a favor de Riser Phenex este combate se da por acabado con Issei Hyodou como el ganador " Se pudo escuchar la voz de Grayfia resonar por todo el lugar aunque ya era un poco tarde para decirlo ya que Ravel se había llevado ya a Riser a otro lado .

Entonces la dimensión de bolsillo desapareció e Issei volvió a encontrarse a si mismo en la misma sala en la que había estado anteriormente . Antes de que pudiera marcharse sintió que alguien se le acercaba por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a Rias llorando abiertamente con una mirada de suplica en sus ojos . Tal vez a otro le hubiera importado ¿ A él ? A él no le podría importar menos .

" Issei " Dijo esta suavemente mientras intentaba acercarse más a él .

Issei simplemente dio un paso atrás provocando que el corazón de Rias se rompiera aun más " Déjame adivinar , antes no me querías porque era débil e inútil pero ahora que soy fuerte y bastante rico gracias a Riser si que me quieres ¿ No ? " Issei dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras empezaba a aumentar su aura causando que Rias cayera de rodillas " Pues déjame decirte esto ahora la débil e inútil eres tu " Con esas ultimas palabras Issei desapareció .

Rias siguió llorando por la relación que ahora ya no podría existir , lloro por lo que pudo ser y ahora no podría a causa de nada más que su estupidez , lloro porque lo que Issei dijo era verdad , ella no era nada más que una mocosa débil e inútil que no valía nada a sus ojos , por todo esto y más lloro .

Sirzechs rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo en el oído y le prometía que todo se arreglaría aunque él mismo sabia que no eran más que unas palabras vacías pero no podía hacer más que esperar y ver como las cosas se desarrollaran .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dark : Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo *Cae de rodillas en posición de suplica* y por favor salvad la vida de este inocente alter-ego .**

 **Bloody : Tu no eres inocente imbécil eres mi lado maligno .**

 **Dark : Bueno eso da igual , ahora pasemos a la zona de respuestas para las preguntas :**

 **JuaniStrong : Bueno el capitulo ya te lo ha respondido por lo que no hace falta que añada más .**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie : En mi punto 1 estaba siendo sarcástico ya que en el canon se presenta el rating game como la única oportunidad de Rias para escapar del matrimonio con Riser mientras que a mi se me ocurren por lo menos otras dos . Si hay algo que no entiendas o que quisieras que te explique basta con que me mandes un PM .**

 **BrandonRivera : Para el final del fic sera ridículamente poderoso , por ahora esta al nivel Maou .**

 **Diego Uzumaki Uchiha : No puedo decir quien es Issei pero te puedo decir que Issei ahora mismo ya no es humano pero tampoco un demonio .**

 **Termineitors : Si sera harem aunque sera de 3 chicas a lo sumo .**

 **Deathwing : No , él solo esta jodidamente loco y tiene graves brotes psicóticos .**

 **Acqua of the Black : No ni Issei ni la mujer de alas rojas pertenecen al juego Dante's Inferno aunque su paso por los nueve círculos le fue muy revelador .**

 **Colocolo4178 : Como ya dije más arriba sera un harem aunque uno** **pequeño , si lo que te preocupa es que no haya ningún desarrollo en su relación y simplemente se enamoren en segundos no te preocupes porque eso ciertamente no va a pasar . Tal vez en el futuro saque una historia únicamente Issei/Gabriel . En cuanto a lo de que parece una copia de God of War a mi también me lo pareció pero eso no quita que el juego este bastante bien .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark : ¡ Hola gente ! Estoy de vuelta y no os vais a librar de mi porque he firmado un contrato por el resto de esta historia .**

 **Bloody : O hasta que me canse de ti y decida matarte .**

 **Dark : *Sonrie nerviosamente* Ja ja ja ja eres muy gracioso Bloody ... ¿ Bloody ?**

 **Bloody : * Silba alegremente una melodía mientras limpia una escopeta * ¿ Decías algo ?**

 **Dark : *Nervioso* No , no por supuesto que no *Mira a los lectores y su cara se llena de alivio* ah si es verdad tengo que empezar con el capitulo .**

 **Bloody : Meh esta vez lo haré yo . Disclaimer : High School DxD no me pertenece * Mira a Ishibumi que esta encadenado a una silla llorando * por ahora .**

 **Dark : Ah si ya me había olvidado de él * Saca unas tenazas * vamos esto seria mucho más fácil si simplemente le dieras ya los derechos de autor a Bloody .**

 **Bloody : Puede que sea jodidamente irritante pero es bastante bueno torturando a la gente *Cierra disimuladamente la puerta para que no se oigan los gritos de dolor * . Bueno aquí abajo tenéis lo que significa cada dialogo para que no os perdáis .**

 **" Dialogo "**

 **" _Pensamientos_ "**

 **" Dragones o similares "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **" ... pues del mismo metal están hechas las penas y el llanto . El odio y la locura templadas por la misma mano ... "**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Año desconocido - Lugar desconocido .**

Era una noche extrañamente tranquila , tan tranquila que era incluso agobiante algo que era fuertemente respaldado por la falta de una luna en el cielo provocando así que las tinieblas engulleran todo a su paso sin dejar nada a la vista aunque en este lugar eso no era así .

Era un simple claro en un bosque sin nada que remarcar más allá de la presencia de dos hombres o más bien un hombre pues el segundo de ellos difícilmente podría ser considerado un humano .

Uno de ellos era un joven castaño con los ojos de igual color , vestido con ropas antiguas ligeramente similares a las togas que los griegos usarían dentro de mucho tiempo . El joven tenia una mirada de puro odio plasmada en su cara mientras apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que estos ya habían empezado a sangrar hace mucho tiempo .

El otro era un hombre de pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros , sus ojos eran azules como el hielo conteniendo nada más que odio y locura . El hombre estaba desprovisto completamente de ropa a excepción de un manto andrajoso que cubría su mitad inferior aunque lo más remarcable del hombre eran las 12 alas negras que sobresalían de su espalda que producían una extraña luz que iluminaba el claro . En su cara había una expresión diversión como si considerara cómico el odio del joven frente a él .

" Entonces que me dices niño ¿ Lo tomas o lo dejas ? "

" Esta bien pero te juro que si no cumples tu parte del trato yo mismo acabare con tu asquerosa existencia abominacion "

" Lo que tu digas niño . Espero que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato para mañana "

El ángel caído ni siquiera se molesto en esperar a que el joven respondiera y desapareció de allí dejando una estela de plumas negras como la noche como la única prueba de que en algún momento hubiera estado allí .

Ahora que el ángel caído se había marchado ya no quedaba ninguna fuente de luz en el claro permitiendo así que las tinieblas se envolvieran alrededor del joven el cual se mantuvo totalmente quieto sin mover un solo musculo hasta que finalmente suspiro y se marcho en dirección a su hogar sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar las lagrimas que habían empezado a bajar de sus ojos al pensar en lo que se veía obligado a hacer .

 **Al día siguiente .**

Un joven castaño estaba tranquilamente sentado en el pasto perdido en sus propios pensamientos aunque todavía mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre su rebaño de ovejas para que estas no se escaparan .

El silencio fue roto cuando pasos se acercaron a su ubicación lo que causo que se diera la vuelta para ver a otro castaño ligeramente mayor que él mismo el cual estaba sonriendo suavemente y por alguna razón escondía la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda .

El castaño menor se levanto de su posición y le dio un abrazo al mayor el cual le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza usando únicamente su brazo derecho .

" Se que no servirá de nada y que no me merezco de tu perdón pero aun así debo decir . Lo siento , lo siento mucho "

Finalmente revelo su mano izquierda en la que mantenía apretado con fuerza extrema un cuchillo huesudo y de un solo movimiento rápido apuñalo su corazón en un instante . El castaño menor cayo al suelo como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas .

El castaño mayor estuvo durante lo que parecían horas observando su cadáver casi como si no pudiera creer que realmente había muerto y entonces cayo de rodillas mientras empezaba a reír . Una risa que no contenía nada más que una locura que no tenia ni podría tener limites . Allí permaneció durante horas e incluso días riendo .

No se detuvo cuando ríos interminables de lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos .

No se detuvo cuando se quedo sin voz .

No se detuvo cuando su espalda estallo en una masa de sangre .

No se detuvo cuando la sangre empezó a coagularse y tomar la forma de dos enormes alas rojas , rojas como la sangre que acababa de derramar como un recordatorio eterno de su pecado .

2 días después finalmente se detuvo de reír y tomo el cuerpo del castaño menor en sus brazos para darle el entierro digno que sin duda se merecía .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Varios días después del ultimo capitulo - Casa de Issei - Habitación de Issei .**

El castaño se levanto de su cama con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se dirigió al baño para poder prepararse para la escuela . Una vez termino fue a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno básico .

En todo el tiempo no le dedico un solo pensamiento al sueño que acababa de tener aunque era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que llevaba teniendo ese mismo sueño y otros más durante mucho tiempo . Él mismo ya había llegado a aceptar hace mucho tiempo atrás que el pasado no podía ni debía ser cambiado y también que no se debía vivir en él . Por supuesto habían varias cosas que si pudiera hubiera hecho de forma distinta pero al final de cuentas él nunca se arrepintió de nada de lo que hizo . Lo hecho hecho estaba y tan solo un cobarde incapaz de afrontar las consecuencias de sus propios actos se negaría a aceptarlo .

Decidiendo dejar de lado los pensamientos deprimentes para otro momento siguió su camino tranquilamente y entro en su aula sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la mirada suplicante de Asia . Tal vez a otro le hubiera importado su mirada dolida y las pocas lagrimas que bajaron por sus ojos antes de que esta pudiera limpiarlos ¿ Él ? Él ni siquiera se molesto en mirar en su dirección .

" PERVERT KICK " Gritaron Matsuda y Motohama a la vez mientras saltaban hacia Issei con los puños en alto .

" Anti-pervert kick " Respondió Issei tranquilamente mientras los mandaba lejos de un manotazo .

" Maldita sea Issei deja ya de hacerte el cool " Grito Matsuda mientras se masajeaba el enorme chichón en su cabeza .

" Eso ¿ Quien te ha dado el permiso para actuar tan alto y poderoso ? " Aporto Motohama mientras le daba una mirada de odio .

Issei no se molesto en responderles y simplemente se sentó en su lugar coincidiendo con la llegada del profesor .

Las clases pasaron sin mayor problema hasta el descanso para comer , lo cual complacía de Issei el cual no estaba de humor para la estupidez del mundo en general . Dios , que difícil era ser el único cuerdo en un mundo de locos . Espera ¿ Cuerdo ? ¿ Él ? wow eso si que era gracioso .

Issei ignoro el intento de Asia de hablar con él y simplemente se marcho a la azotea donde ahora solía almorzar ya que por lo general nadie iba allí aunque seguramente tendría algo que ver con la potente barrera que había puesto para disuadir a la gente de que se acercara allí , claro que alguien muy fuerte podría ignorarla sin problemas pero en todo Kuoh no había nadie tan fuerte como para ignorarla por lo que no se molesto en poner una más fuerte .

Eventualmente el descanso finalizo y tuvo que regresar a su clase solo para ser interrumpido a medio camino por Rias la cual se retorcía nerviosamente como si no supiera que decir . Unos minutos después finalmente abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro al parecer pensando que no era lo correcto para decir .

" Hola " Dijo Rias finalmente al no saber que otra cosa decir .

" Adiós " Respondió Issei casualmente mientras pasaba de largo sin molestarse en ver la mirada dolida de Rias .

¿ Acaso los demonios eran bipolares ? Hace unos días no quería tener nada que ver con él y ahora buscaba desesperadamente su atención . Y luego él era el desequilibrado mental .

Al no dar la vuelta fue incapaz de ver el aura imaginaria que se formaba alrededor de Rias que representaba su determinación para recuperar a Issei . Ah la ignorancia y el auto-engaño podía ser tan adorable .

Al parecer los dioses no tenían ningún interés en permitir que Issei tuviera un día tranquilo lo cual dio como resultado que ahora se encontrara con su cara fuertemente enterrada en el escote de Akeno la cual lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello .

Soprendentemente no hizo ningún intento en liberarse cosa que la alegro bastante lo cual tuvo la consecuencia de abrazarlo con mayor fuerza . Lo que no vio venir fue la mano de Issei dirigiéndose a su pezón y posteriormente retorciéndolo con fuerza . La combinación del placer , el dolor y el poder que había puesto en sus dedos para multiplicar los efectos fueron demasiado para Akeno . Lo que causo se desmayara y obtuviera un viaje rápido a la tierra de OOO .

Issei simplemente hizo un gesto de mano en dirección a Akeno mandándola a la enfermería y siguió con su camino hacia su clase mentalmente decidiendo que el próximo que lo interrumpiera recibiría una muerte lenta y dolorosa .

Por suerte para la gente y para la decepción de Issei nadie más lo interrumpió aunque suponía que siempre podía matar a alguien más adelante .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Noche - Italia - Iglesia al azar .**

Issei estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre el cadáver horriblemente mutilado de alguna persona limpiándose las manos de sangre con un pañuelo de seda sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la monja traumatizada que lo había visto todo . Nada que un borrado de memoria no podría solucionar .

Una vez acabo de limpiarse las manos se levanto y fijo sus ojos en el tipo al que acababa de matar , su nombre era si no recordaba mal Diodora Astaroth .

La iglesia o más bien un grupo secreto tenia una fuerte recompensa por su cabeza a causa de todas las monjas que había hecho que expulsaran y luego recluto a la fuerza en su séquito .

Por supuesto la iglesia normalmente mandaría exorcistas pero era algo que no se podía hacer sin entrar en un conflicto directo con los demonios ya que Diodora era el hermano menor de uno de los Maous y estos no iban a simplemente creerse las acusaciones de la iglesia .

Con esa vía cerrada usaron el método clásico , es decir poner 'anonimamente' una recompensa por su cabeza cosa de la que los demonios no se podía quejar ya que ellos mismos habían hecho lo mismo de forma anonima . Por supuesto cualquiera lo suficientemente inteligente seria capaz de ver fácilmente quien era el contratante ya que estos mismos no tomaban demasiadas molestias para ocultarlo menos para que no se pudiera obtener una evidencia directa con la que se les podría acusar .

De esa forma se hacían cargo de las amenazas a la vez que enviaban un mensaje a los demás de que no tenían ningún problema con ensuciarse las manos si ellos mismos no estaban dispuestos a hacer nada al respecto . Tristemente era el método más efectivo que había .

Ahí era donde entraba él , había sido bastante sencillo encontrar al hijo de puta debido a su fetiche por las monjas italianas por lo que le basto con poner barreras en cada iglesia que no estuviera fuertemente vigilada y el imbécil simplemente se trago el anzuelo lo cual lo llevo a una muerte horrible en sus manos .

Por supuesto él no necesitaba realmente el dinero al ser ya asquerosamente rico gracias a la apuesta con Riser . No , él no hacia esto por dinero sino por la emoción de la caza y calmar sus deseos de matar a todo ser en toda la creación .

Tenia que decir que había sido bastante satisfactorio escuchar sus suplicas para que no lo matara . En su opinión no había mejor música que las suplicas por piedad .

Finalmente recordando que había alguien más allí hizo un solo gesto con su mano y la monja se desmayo , despertaría dentro de unas horas sin recordar nada de lo sucedido . Después de obtener su recompensa volvió a su casa dispuesto a tener un buen sueño .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Casa de Issei - Habitación de Issei .**

Un abismo se formo en medio de la habitación de Issei y este mismo salio segundos después , una vez observo detenidamente su habitación de inmediato decidió que tendría que ir a comprar cosas para amueblar su nueva casa cuanto antes .

Algo que nadie sabia e Issei tenia planeado mantener de esa forma era que Issei se había comprado una nueva casa para vivir por su propia cuenta ya que la anterior le traía demasiados recuerdos no solo de su tiempo como peon de Rias sino también de la persona que había sido antes de su paso por los nueve círculos del infierno o más bien la persona que podría haber acabado siendo .

Aunque él mismo no se lo diría a nadie , él realmente deseaba haber muerto el día que Rias lo hecho de su séquito en vez de acabar en los nueve círculos . Esto no era solo a causa de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar en su cruzada sino también por todo lo que conllevaba respecto a su futuro . Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto él todavía deseaba haber terminado en el Mu , aquel lugar que era el único castigo lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que él había hecho y que ahora que volvía a tener sus recuerdos haría .

Algunos le dirían que tratara de cambiar pero él mismo sabia que era imposible . Su locura y sed de sangre jamas se lo permitiría , él mismo dudaba que lo permitiría , simplemente había llegado a un punto en el que ya no le importaba más nadie más que si mismo sobretodo sabiendo que gracias a la maldición que llevaba sobre si mismo se aseguraría de que estos eventualmente acabaran traicionándolo .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **2 días después - Brecha dimensional .**

Issei se encontraba muy molesto ¿ Por que os preguntareis ? Es bastante sencillo , él había tomado otro trabajo que completo fácilmente y una vez que abrió otro abismo para marcharse un no-tan-muerto mago lo ataco provocando que el abismo se desestabilizara teniendo como consecuencia que ahora estuviera aquí .

Oh pero eso no era todo , en una situación normal Issei simplemente hubiera vuelto allí , torturaría al mago hasta que deseara haber estado verdaderamente muerto y se marcharía . Pero por supuesto su vida nunca podría ser sencilla ya que justamente acabo frente a la base de alguna especie de organización maligna llamada la Brigada del Khaos ¿ A caso su creador no sabia que Khaos es con C ?

Una vez más el no hubiera tenido problemas en simplemente marcharse pero al parecer los magos que residían allí lo descubrieron y rápidamente pusieron barreras que le impedirían marcharse . Ahora peligrosamente cerca de tener uno de sus muy peligrosos brotes psicóticos procedió a matar a los magos para poder salir .

Finalmente para poner la guinda al pastel un dragón occidental bipedo de color verde oscuro que si no había oído mal antes de que le diera un manotazo se llamaba Grendel y un tipo trajeado con el pelo blanco que algunos magos habían llamado Euclid Lucifuge se habían presentado para molestarlo .

Por lo que ahora se encontraba volando en dirección a una pared bastante gruesa que sin duda le dejaría bastantes moretones y encontrándose muy molesto . Nadie sobreviviría .

Issei salio del muro que ahora tenia una huella de tamaño real de si mismo solo para encontrarse a si mismo frente al tipo de pelo blanco que lo agarro por el cuello y lo estampo de nuevo contra el muro .

" ¿ Por que nos atacas ? " Pregunto Euclid tranquilamente .

" Vosotros me habéis atacado primero yo solo quería irme " Respondió Issei mientras convocaba disimuladamente un revolver blanco .

" _Es curioso puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de locura y odio en su interior y aunque no es un demonio se siente bastante similar a uno_ " Pensando un momento al respecto tomo una decisión " ¿ Que te parece unirte a nosotros ? Aunque no eres un demonio tu energía es bastante similar a uno y en ti puedo sentir la locura , odio y el egoísmo digno de un verdadero demonio " Entonces dirigió su mirada a los magos " No intervengáis de ninguna forma "

" No " Respondió a la vez que disparo tres veces en su pecho lo que causo que saliera volando directamente hacia un grupo de magos y derribarlos como si fuera una bola de bolos .

" **Saca a Ddraig puedo sentirlo en tu interior y no tienes ninguna oportunidad sin él** " Grito el Grendel a la vez que cargaba hacia él .

" _Parece que todavía queda un poco de la esencia de Ddraig en mi interior aunque supongo que desaparecerá dentro de un tiempo_ " Issei simplemente apunto con su revolver a Grendel y descargo todo el cartucho en él con tanta potencia que parecía estar disparando misiles en vez de balas " Traigamos tu penitencia sobre ellos Judgement "

Grendel desvió fácilmente las balas de Judgement mientras seguía cargando en su dirección ciegamente lo cual resulto ser un gran error ya que las balas no se detuvieron y en su lugar se dieron la vuelta y perforaron el ojo derecho de Grendel junto a varias partes de su cuerpo lo cual tuvo la consecuencia de que soltara un grito que era una mezcla de dolor y placer .

" Genial un masoquista esos siempre son los más molestos "

Issei eligió ese mismo momento para dar un paso a la izquierda que lo llevo a evitar el rayo de hielo que venia en su dirección por cortesía de Euclid el cual a parte de unas cuantas heridas en el pecho parecía estar perfectamente bien .

Grendel aprovecho el momento de distracción de Issei para golpearlo con fuerza usando su cola mandándolo a volar de nuevo contra otra pared bastante gruesa . Por unos momentos todo se quedo en silencio hasta el punto en que la mayor parte de magos pensaron que Issei había muerto por la colisión .

Entonces empezó , en un principio no era más que una risa ligera como si alguien hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso pero poco tiempo después se convirtió en una risa loca que resonó por toda la brecha dimensional como una demostración de la locura de su dueño .

Cuando Issei salio de la pared llevaba un manto andrajoso blanco con capucha y una mascara plateada que cubría por completo todas sus características menos su boca la cual se encontraba firmemente formada en una sonrisa de gato de chesire y de su espalda habían brotado dos alas rojas , rojas como la sangre recién derramada . Para completar su apariencia de segador llevaba una guadaña que parecía hecha de huesos en sus dos manos aunque una de ellas parecía haber desarrollado garras similares a navajas mientras que el revolver se encontraba guardado en una funda de su cadera .

Euclid tuvo que dar un salto rápido a su derecha para evitar la guadaña que lo hubiera partido por la mitad aunque el segador no se detuvo y siguió oscilando la guadaña en todas direcciones , la muerte y la decadencia siendo emitida en oleadas de locura que amenazaban con aplastar su cordura . Por desgracia una de las oleadas fue tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio por un solo segundo lo cual fue mucho más que suficiente para el segador que saco con la velocidad del rayo el revolver de su funda y disparo una sola bala en su pecho .

Su grito de dolor resonó por todo el lugar helando la sangre de todos aquellos que observaban la pelea . Euclid se agarro con fuerza el pecho donde ahora residía un agujero del tamaño de un puño sangrando a borbotones .

El segador ni siquiera se molesto en darse la vuelta para hacer frente a la llamarada que venia en su dirección por cortesía de Grendel , en su lugar dio una sencilla oscilación con su guadaña cortando el propio tiempo y espacio como si fuera un mero juego de niños formando un abismo que se trago todo el fuego sin dificultad alguna .

Grendel no disuadido por esto cargo hacia él con una velocidad inmensa y golpeo a Issei con un manotazo pero esta vez no salio volando , es más ni siquiera fue movido de su posición .

Para la sorpresa de Grendel Issei detuvo fácilmente su ataque al transformar su manto en una mano gigante que paro su mano sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo . Entonces la mano se convirtió en una infinidad de cuchillas girando a una velocidad impía que cortaron su mano y el resto de su brazo con la misma facilidad con la que se cortaría el papel .

Euclid mientras tanto había logrado cerrar su herida usando magia aunque seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se volviera a abrir por lo que no tenia más remedio que darse prisa en acabar con Issei . Un sello plateado apareció frente a él y este empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta que tenia el tamaño de una pequeña casa . De él surgió un haz del más puro blanco que congelo todo en su camino . Issei al ser incapaz de bloquear el ataque tuvo como consecuencia el todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en una estatua de hielo .

Euclid se acerco cojeando mientras se agarraba el pecho en el mismo punto en el que había sido disparado y una vez finalmente llego se aseguro de que Issei estaba verdaderamente congelado y que no podría escapar de ninguna forma del hielo .

" Se acabo " Dijo Euclid con cansancio mientras hacia una seña hacia uno de los magos que habían estado observando la pelea para que viniera a curar su herida correctamente .

" Para nada " Se escucho una voz escalofriante antes de que la estatua de hielo estallo y Euclid se encontró con una guadaña incrustada en su sección inferior cortándolo efectivamente por la mitad .

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro alzar su mirada para ver Issei el cual tenia graves quemaduras por toda su piel gracias a la extremadamente baja temperatura del hielo . Entonces vio a Issei sacar su revolver y apuntarlo directamente a su cabeza con un sello azul apareciendo poco después frente al cañón .

" _No , no puedo morir así , todavía no he recuperado a Grayfia_ " Euclid nunca espero acabar así . Nunca espero que su muerte fuera tan lastimera , muerto en manos de un hombre sin nombre , sin haber podido cumplir ninguno de sus objetivos . Era verdaderamente patético .

" Flecha del pecado original " Anuncio Issei antes de disparar acabando para siempre con la vida de Euclid Lucifuge el cual murió sin pena ni gloria recordado y amado por nadie .

Entonces Issei enfoco su atención en Grendel el cual todavía se veía con bastantes energías para luchar a diferencia de si mismo " _Por mucho que odie hacer esto no tengo más remedio , estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando_ "

Grendel una vez más cargo en dirección a Issei sin darse cuenta del cuchillo huesudo que apareció en su mano lo cual se convirtió en el ultimo error que cometería al sentir como un cuchillo perforaba con facilidad ridícula las escamas de su cuello y la propia carne por debajo .

" **Espera ese cuchillo** " Dijo Grendel aterrorizado al recordar ese cuchillo en particular " **Es imposible tan solo su dueño original podría usarlo y él murió durante la guerra de las tres facciones** " Entonces dirigió su mirada a Issei y sus ojos se ensancharon comicamente como si por primera vez lo hubiera visto realmente " **Es imposible tu estas muerto , muerto** " Repitió Grendel una y otra vez incapaz de creerse que el ser más peligroso de todos los tiempos estuviera de vuelta .

" Cállate y muere " Dijo Issei fríamente mientras todo el cuerpo de Grendel fue envuelto por una luz azul .

" **Yo te maldigo Ca-** " Grendel no fue capaz de acabar sus palabras al desaparecer por completo en la misma luz azul que lo envolvía la cual fue absorbida por el cuchillo .

Issei cayo al suelo de rodillas extremadamente cansado por toda la lucha y ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido podía sentir el dolor de los huesos que se había roto debido a los choques contra las paredes y las quemaduras que estaban repartidas por todo su cuerpo .

Rápidamente el manto y el revolver desaparecieron mientras que la guadaña volvió a convertirse en un simple colgante . Aun así todavía no había acabado por lo que se levanto usando únicamente su fuerza de voluntad y dirigió su mirada a los magos aterrorizados los cuales no podrían escapar debido a que la barrera que habían colocado tomaría mucho tiempo de deshacer . Tiempo que no tenían .

" Tenéis dos opciones "

" 1º os mato a todos " Rápidamente los magos negaron con la cabeza ante esa opción .

" 2º os matáis entre vosotros y dejo marchar al ultimo con vida " De inmediato todos los magos empezaron a luchar entre si , demasiado preocupados por sus propias vidas como para pensar racionalmente .

Tal vez si lo hubieran hecho se hubieran dado cuenta de que en su estado Issei hubiera tenido enormes problemas para enfrentarlos pero al final eso era lo mejor de usar el miedo como arma . La gente raramente pensaba racionalmente cuando se tenia miedo , mucho menos cuando ese miedo acababa de matar a sus dos lideres . Una hora después el ultimo mago con vida soltó un grito de jubilo que fue rápidamente silenciado por un disparo que acabo con su vida por cortesía de Issei .

Este aprovecho el tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas y curar sus heridas más graves aunque todavía tomaría mucho tiempo hasta estar completamente curado y ahora que todos los magos estaban muertos la barrera se había derrumbado por lo que Issei no tuvo problemas en marcharse de allí .

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más se hubiera dado cuenta de la niña que apareció en medio de toda la carnicería mirándolo todo con desinterés aunque gano una mirada curiosa cuando miro en la dirección en la que Issei había estado .

" Puede ser muy útil para ayudarme con mi objetivo "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inframundo - Oficina de Sirzechs .**

Sirzechs entro a su oficina bastante cansado después de un día largo de trabajo solo para encontrarse que su sillón estaba ocupado por una mujer lo cual fue suficiente para ponerlo de inmediato en guardia . Él no la había sentido dentro de la habitación y tampoco había podido sentir a nadie entrando a la mansión .

La mujer tenia el pelo rubio largo y ojos azules , llevaba puesta una túnica blanca similar a una toga que no hacia demasiado para cubrir su figura voluptuosa aunque Sirzechs no se molesto en prestarle demasiado atención a ello al estar más ocupado tratando de recordar a esta mujer , estando bastante seguro de que la había visto antes .

" Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada abominación-chan en mis tiempos habría sido descubierta al minuto de colarme y llevo aquí toda una hora sin que nadie se de cuenta " Dijo la mujer en tono burlón sin prestarle atención a Sirzechs al parecer más interesada en el color de las cortinas .

" ¿ Quien eres tu ? " Pregunto Sirzechs mientras intentaba mentarse calmado , algo en la mujer lo ponía extremadamente nervioso .

" ¿ Por que debería molestarme en responderle a una sucia abominación como tu ? " Replico esta condescendientemente .

" Porque esta abominación puede reducirte a cenizas en cuestión de segundos " Respondió Sirzechs con los dientes apretados mientras hacia todo lo que podía para no atacar directamente .

" La ignorancia y el auto-engaño pueden ser verdaderamente adorables " Dijo la mujer con diversión llenando su voz " Y pensar que un mocoso como tu se cree capaz de matarme "

Sirzechs se encontró incapaz de contenerse más y lanzo una bola de poder de la destrucción en dirección de la mujer la cual no se veía en lo más mínimo preocupada por el ataque , es más no movió ni un solo musculo para salir fuera del camino del ataque .

Cuando la explosión se calmo se pudo ver a la mujer en la misma posición sin un solo rasguño aunque ahora tenia desplegadas dos enormes alas rojas que al parecer habían sido las que detuvieron el ataque aun si debía ser imposible .

" No es de extrañar que lleves el titulo Lucifer ambos sois exactamente igual de arrogantes solo espero que no acabes igual eso seria demasiado aburrido "

Sirzechs tardo un momento en superar el shock al ver que la mujer había detenido fácilmente su ataque claro que no era uno de sus más fuertes pero aun así contenía el poder suficiente para reducir fácilmente a cenizas a un demonio de clase alta .

" Trata de hacer las cosas interesantes abominacion-chan o él se enfadara mucho cuando haya regresado por completo "

" ¿ Y quien es 'él' ? " Cuestiono Sirzechs una vez se calmo lo suficiente .

La mujer parecía divertida por su intento de sonsacarle información pero aun así respondió " Él es la personificación de la muerte y la decadencia , el padre del mayor de los pecados , el heraldo del caos y por ultimo y más aquel que tiene el poder de matar toda la creación " Mientras decía esas palabras su tono estaba lleno de admiración como si considerara a ese hombre como un modelo a seguir " Y por supuesto también es un gran amante "

Aunque la parte lógica de su mente trataba de decirle que lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo era una mentira inventada con el propósito para asustarlo Sirzechs no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que paso por todo su cuerpo o el terror que empezaba a invadir su mente al pensar en tener que enfrentar a alguien que podría encajar en esa descripción .

" ¿ Cual es su nombre ? " Pregunto Sirzechs con la esperanza de poder investigar sobre quien fuera esta persona y saber de que fuera capaz .

" Ya te he dado suficiente información abominación-chan descubrelo por ti mismo "

Sirzechs trato de apresar a la mujer al no querer dejarla escapar no solo por la información que podría saber sino también por todo lo que podría haber descubierto mientras estaba en su oficina . Por desgracia para él para cuando había logrado dar un solo paso la mujer ya había desaparecido y la única prueba de su presencia era una estela de plumas rojas .

Se quedo allí completamente quieto por un momento sin saber realmente que hacer hasta el sonido de la puerta siendo derribada le llamo la atención y tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver a su padre y a Grayfia entrar en su oficina ambos llevando expresiones de preocupación .

" ¿ Estas bien ? " Pregunto su padre mientras lo examinaba con cuidado en busca de cualquier lesión .

" Sentimos no haber llegado antes Sirzechs-sama pero había una fuerte barrera que nos impedía el paso y tan solo hace unos segundos logramos destruirla " Se disculpo rápidamente Grayfia .

" No te disculpes Grayfia estoy perfectamente bien tan solo preocupado por una futura amenaza "

" ¿ Que amenaza ? " Pregunto Lord Gremory mirando preocupado .

" Por ahora dejadme descansar un poco más tarde os diré todo lo que ha sucedido aquí "

Las piezas se movían interminablemente por el tablero de ajedrez del destino pero por desgracia la partida ya se había decidido hace mucho tiempo atrás y el peor resultado se daría inevitablemente . Aunque eso ciertamente no impediría que las piezas siguieran luchando inútilmente hasta el final . Lastima que ya solo quedaba la opción de suplicar por una muerte rápida e indolora . E incluso una petición tan simple como esta seria negada , tal era su crueldad .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bloody : Bien hora de responder a las comentarios pero ya que en esta ocasión no hay ninguna pregunta en especifico que necesite dar para solo un usuario voy a responderlo de forma general .**

 **Dark : * Salta infantilmente con la mano levantada * ¿ Puedo hacerlo yo ? Por favor * Le mira con ojos de cachorro ***

 **Bloody : Claro .**

 **Dark : Bien pues Issei no perdonara a los Gremory pero tampoco intentara matarlos , él simplemente considera que no vale la pena todas las consecuencias que traería matar a Rias solo por una venganza . En cuanto al harem una obviamente sera la mujer de alas rojas , la siguiente podréis verla dentro de poco y la ultima ya la veréis más adelante .**

 **Bloody : Bien pues con eso fuera del camino simplemente no tengo nada más que deciros espero que os haya gustado el capitulo .**


End file.
